The Dragonborn's lusts
by The Placoderm
Summary: Verandis Galerion a powerful mage, has extremely weird fetishes. Now he wants to fulfill his fantasies in Skyrim.


**Warning: this series is very disgusting and will contain inappropriate treatment of women... and men... and animals.**

**.**

**.**

**The Dragonborn's weirdo kinks Chapter 1: The Dragonborn explores Astrid's insides.**

**.**

**.**

"Sleep well?" said a woman's voice.

The Dragonborn, Verandis Galerion - a High Elf, had just woken up and had no idea where he was. He rose slowly and rubbed his eyes, when he looked up at the direction of the voice, he saw a figure of a woman wearing tight red and black clothes. The woman was also wearing a masked cowl that showed her light-yellow skin.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" demanded the Altmer.

The woman's brows went askew. "Does it matter? You're warm, dry… and still very much alive. That's more than can be said for old Grelod. Hmm?" She said.

Verandis's brows furrowed in confusion. "You know about that?"

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around."

"Aw crap."

"Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins, to boot. Ah, but there's a slight… problem."

"A problem?"

"You see, that little Arentino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill… that you stole."

Verandis's mouth went ajar for a moment. "You want me to murder someone else? Who?"

"Well now. Funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've "collected" them from… well, that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters. You see there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But… which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out."

Verandis swallowed hard.

"Make your choice, make your kill. I just want to observe… and admire."

Verandis didn't reply but he did admire how sexy the woman's voice was. He wondered how she would sound moaning.

"Am I to take your silence as acceptance?"

The Altmer just looked at her, admiring her body while she sat on the shelf. His heart pounded fast and his forehead began to sweat. His pants also began to get tight from his rising member. He thought of his fantasies and the things he would do to her – what would her insides look like and how will her guts feel while he thrusts his member inside a hole on her stomach.

"Then you know where you stand. Make your kill, and we're square. Repayment of your debt is but a discrete knife away." The woman continued.

Verandis looked behind and saw 3 people with bags on their heads – a Nord man, a woman, and a Khajiit. He readied a lightning spell on his left hand and blasted all of them with his Chain Lighting spell. All three of them disintegrated from the amperage of the attack.

Verandis turned to the woman and grinned maniacally.

"Well, aren't you the overachiever."

"You're next!" shouted Verandis. His emerald eyes glowing, his hands shaking and his member hard from his raging hormones. He blasted her with paralysis but it had no effect.

The woman quickly unsheathed her dagger, The Blade of Woe, jumped down and quickly charged at the High Elf. She thrust the dagger at his chest but the dagger didn't dig in but glanced off.

"W-what?" she exclaimed.

"Dragon's hide, my darling. School of Alteration, a master level spell."

"By Sithis! I'll have your hide!" she shouted and tried stabbing him again but to no avail.

"Enough!" Verandis grabbed her right hand and pried her dagger off, throwing it aside. He backhanded her in the face then pushed her towards the wall, trapping her by sandwiching her between the wall and his forearm.

"I'll kill you!" said the woman.

"You can try, like the thousands of people before you, sweetie. Guess what happened to them."

"Let me go, Verandis."

"Oh, you know my name. Yet… I don't know yours. That's quite unfair, don't you think? I believe you haven't properly introduced yourself, missy."

The woman struggled trying to break free from the arm that's pushing on her. Verandis smiled sardonically and suddenly pulled the cowl from her head. His heart pumped hard when he saw how beautiful the woman was: her hair was long and blonde, her lips were apricot coloured, her skin fair, and her eyes hazel.

"A Nord? Are you one of those Skyrim is for the Nords type people? A top secret Stormcloak assassin perhaps? What's your name?"

"Fuck you!" she hissed.

"A spiteful one. Where's that condescending tone of voice I was hearing earlier, hmm? Don't like it when you're in the receiving end of a shitty situation, yes?"

"Let me go." She said still pulling on his arms trying to break away but the elf has amplified his strength with his magic.

"Make me."

"I will let you join the Brotherhood… The Dark Brotherhood." She sighed hard. "I am Astrid, their leader. I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to the family. Your magical prowess would prove useful. You will become rich, you – "

"The Dark Brotherhood, of course. A bunch of losers if you ask me, a discount version of the Morag-tong of Morrowind. Nice to meet you, Astrid, by the way. Look…" he leaned close to her, his mouth near her left ear. "I have a confession." He whispered. "I am horny."

"Pig!" she panicked and started to claw and scratch at the elf.

Verandis suddenly punched Astrid hard in her stomach. She let out a painful grunt as his fist sank deep. She doubled over clutching her waist while dry heaving.

"Oh, yeah! That sound you make turns me on. You know, that's my kink, Astrid... In fact I've got plenty of them but now I have an appetite for a woman's… internal organs."

"Sick bastard! My husband is a werewolf, he'll find you and he'll –" Astrid let out a scream when Verandis pulled on her hair. She slowly rose up and stood but as soon as she straightened up, the elf delivered another punch to her stomach. She tried to double over but she was being held up by Verandis's arm pushing her against the wall.

"Everybody has a soft spot, yes? Of course, basic human anatomy… I'm surprised how soft your stomach is. I bet you don't do sit-ups, do you?"

Astrid retched and burped. She was dizzy and nauseated from the punching she took and was now covering her mouth with one hand to keep herself from vomiting.

"Did you just burp on my face?" he chuckled. "I like that, that turns me on too!" He conjured up a bound dagger and pressed the sharp belly of the blade on the midsection of her shrouded armour. "You want me to cut you up? See what your insides look like? I bet… they're pink like those from the Stormcloak soldiers I gutted at fort Dunstad.

"There's a special place in Oblivion… for sicko bastards like you." She said.

Verandis then blasted her with an amplified paralysis spell that made her drop on the floor. She was now lying on her back.

"I never had a choice. It's a fetish, you know. I never had control over it." He knelt down and put his hand on her face, caressing her outline and feeling her smooth skin. "The same way most have have a thing for basic tits, ass, and pussy. Some have a thing for… other parts... some like feet, some like armpits." He leaned closer. "I'm into those too, you know. I'm into everything, sweetheart." He whispered,

Astrid couldn't move nor talk due to the spell and can only move her eyes. Sweat was pouring down her head.

"When you burped on my face, which was sexy by the way, I detected a scent of snowberries. What did you eat earlier? Oh… never mind, I'll find out anyway." He carried her limp body to the bed and bound her arms and legs. He then proceeded to cut her armour up to reveal her entire abdomen. She had a taut stomach and her navel was apple seed shaped.

Despite being paralyzed, Astrid let out unintelligible moans as she did her best to protest.

Verandis's cock throbbed hard while he marveled at Astrid's exposed midriff in its entirety. "I'll give it to you… you have a toned looking body despite how obviously soft your stomach is. I mean, one punch and you look like you're gonna – ".

"That's because I just ate lunch, you moron! Have you done this to other women too? Punched them in the stomach after they just eaten?" she said after the paralysis spell wore off.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know." He said mockingly and sat beside her as she lay in bed with her limbs bound. He continued to admire her exposed abdomen. The sweat on her belly glinting. "To answer your other question, no I haven't... until now."

"Why don't you just fucking kill me, you fucking weirdo! You fucking freak!" she shouted all the while trying her best to break free from her binds.

Verandis put his palm on her stomach, feeling its warmth as it rose and fell with her breathing.

"This is what you do to the women who participate with your weird kinks?"

"Animals too." He said. "Now, can you stay relaxed, please, and not talk? It kinda ruins it for me."

"Go fuck yourself!" she hissed and tensed her entire body.

"I said, relax!" He demanded and proceeded to push on her stomach very hard with his palm. He felt her insides and her intestinal contents move under his palm then he heard gurgling and squelching sounds from the rush of her stomach contents.

Astrid gasped and her eyes widened as soon as she felt his palm dig deep into her insides. Her stomach made another rumbling sound when he pressed down on her solar plexus, the area where her stomach is located. She retched hard in response and her mouth tasted bile when a tiny bit of her digested went up, fortunately she swallowed before she could puke them out.

"Argh!... Fuck you!"

Verandis's ears moved in arousal and some of his discharge came leaving a small cum stain in his pants.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. I'll have you know I have mastered the school of Restoration at the Mages Guild in Auridon. Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, Astrid, at least I don't feel like I want to." He stood up, grabbed a chair and sat perpendicular to her. "You know, the human digestive system doesn't only turn me on. It… fascinates me."

"Fucking freak. Does Elenwen know about these sick… kinks of yours? You long eared ass!"

"No, but I know some of hers - She's a sub."

"What?"

"She's into the stuff I'm doing to you now except she likes getting spanked and having Khajiit cocks shoved in her."

"You people are sick! Sick! Sick!"

"Enough! You do as I say, lend me an hour or two of your time, be cooperative and I'll let you go. Okay? Trust me."

She sighed hard in defeat knowing she doesn't have a choice, but at least she knew she was going to live afterwards if she agrees.

"As you said to me earlier. Do I take your silence as acceptance?"

Astrid said nothing and averted her eyes off him.

Verandis clapped his hands. "Well! That's great!" He adjusted himself on the chair and rubbed his hands. He ran his hands on his long blonde hair and tied it to a ponytail. "Where were we? Oh, right. Before I cut you up and see what your insides look like – "

Astrid gasped. "I thought you were not going to kill me."

"Don't worry. You won't die, it won't be painful. Trust me I mastered all schools of magic."

"Yeah, like how you slugging me in the gut wasn't painful."

"Shush, my dear. Now… Before I take a look at what your insides look like... I want to know what your insides… sound like."

Astrid let out an exasperated sigh. "Gods, you're fucking weird. I should have fucking killed you while you slep -... wait, what the fuck are you doing?"

Verandis leaned over and rested his right ear on her soft warm abdomen an inch above her apple seed shaped navel. He heard gurgling and squelching sounds inside Astrid's nauseated stomach when her stomach and intestinal contents moved from the weight of his head.

He heard a loud sloshing sound accompanied by a sudden rise of her abdomen. Astrid burped and retched afterwards.

"Gods, that massive heavy head of yours is making me…" she burped again. "Sick…I think I might... I might... throw up soon."

"Then throw up, feel free. I wanna know how your guts sound like when you do."

"No, I'll save it… so I can throw up on your fucking face… sick weirdo."

He chuckled while adjusting his head, looking for spots to listen to. "I don't think you'll be able to." He said. He put his arms around her back and pulled while he pressed his head further deep with all the force he could muster. As he did this, he heard squelching sounds from rushing intestinal fluids but this time it was louder. Astrid's hands tensed up involuntarily and her eyes widened. The pressure from Verandis's head on her beaten and nauseated guts was too much and her stomach gave in. Astrid retched one last time before puking a torrent of her last meal on the side of the bed she laid on.

It was like music to his ear: Verandis could hear violent squelching and rumbling under his ear as he pressed his head deep onto her stomach while she vomited for a good 30 seconds.

"You re sick!... you're disgustingly sick!" she said after puking. She was now panting.

Verandis stained his pants due to the excessive hormonal release from arousal and yet hasn't even touch his cock for once. Satisfied by his effort, Verandis stopped pressing his head and withdrew his arms and let his neck relax. The violent squelches he heard under her belly was replaced with just rumbling as soon as the pressure from his head was relieved and her insides calmed down.

"Okay... you had your fun. Now release me." Demanded Astrid.

Verandis sat back up. When he removed his ear from her belly. He could see a red mark on her middle abdomen right where he pressed his head hard to make her puke. He looked at her beautiful face, next to the pool of vomit near the pillow. "You ate a lot, haven't you?" He wiped off some vomit on her lips with his thumb.  
He looked at the pool of her puke next to the pillow. Her vomit contents were: strips of bread, strips of apples, whole juniper berries, whole snowberries, and milk.

"I said release me!" she shouted.

Verandis smiled at her. "Soon, love. Anyway... Is that all you got in there?" he said then pressed his palm on her stomach, rubbing it. The sweat on her abdomen acted as a lubricant as he stroked.

"Yes, that's all. I don't get what you find fascinating about puke. What's next, huh? are you gonna eat them? Is that a part of your kink too. You're gonna eat my puke then you what? Puke it out and force me to eat it then make me puke it out again?"

He laughed. "You're giving me nice ideas, Astrid. We should do this more often."

"I'd rather die!" she hissed.

He ignored her and looked at her vomit contents again. He clicked his tongue. "It seems your food hasn't been digested properly."

Astrid got irritated. "How can they be digested when you forcefully pumped them all out of me just after I ate? You sick fuck!" she shouted.

Verandis punched her stomach in response. He heard a loud sloshing of liquid when his fist dug in.

She moaned and retched hard but nothing came out. "You... fucking freak!"

"Well, well, well. It looks like you lied to me, Astrid. Those were not everything. There's still a lot left inside… I heard it." He studied her vomit contents again whilst avoiding her angry stare. He then went back to playing with her belly.

"Are you married? If so, I feel sorry for your wife."

Verandis laughed and tidied up his ponytail. "Whatever." He bent down again and pressed his ear against her stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing now?"

He listened to her middle abdomen and then her upper. He noticed there was more activity in her middle. After 10 minutes of listening, he sat back up. "Okay, you just ate lunch… now it's on the bed." He pointed at the pool of vomit "It seems to me that you were right all along, however…"

Astrid only looked at him with a mean stare.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"What the fuck kind of wierdo bullshit are you pulling out of your ass now, Verandis? What's it to you? Are you gonna pump it out of me too?"

"That's correct, sweetheart. Since they're probably in your small intestine, it's probably going to be hard for you to puke them out with me probing your stomach from the outside so…"

Astrid's heart pounded fast in worry. "What do you mean 'from the outside?'"  
She was breathing hard. "Are you gonna open me up? I thought you said you are not going to kill me?"

The Altmer smiled wryly and conjured a bound dagger from oblivion. "Don't worry, my sweetroll. I'm a master healer."

"To Oblivion with you!" She panicked and screamed at the top of her lungs in a desperate attempt to call for help. "Help! Help! Anyone! There's a Thalmor inside! I'm being raped!"

Verandis worried that East Empire Company mariners close by may hear her so he shut her up by casting Paralysis on her.

"Gods damn it, Astrid." He said angrily. "Off to the void with you if you do that again! I told you a while ago, as long as you be cooperative, I won't kill you."

The paralyzed Astrid could only moan in response.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit."

He casted paralysis on her again before proceeding to cut her open. He first made a straight horizontal cut on her upper abdomen, and another parallel on her lower. He then made a straight vertical cut across the center perpendicular to the ones he made earlier. When the cuts were made, there were no spurting of blood. After parting the two flaps of skin, he saw her subcutaneous fat around her squirming intestines. He cut it out of the way.

"Oh, there we go. My, my, you have a set of beautiful guts, Astrid." He said.

Astrid's tears came flowing, making her eyeliner run down her cheeks.

Her small intestines were pink and there was peristaltic movement on them. As her intestines moved, her digesting breakfast also made gurgling and sloshing sounds inside.

"Sithis preserve me... Please, get it over already... I just want out." She said beggingly when the paralysis wore out.

Verandis inserted his hands in between the loops of her insides feeling the peristaltic movement.

"Argh… argh... please – ack!" all of a sudden, the elf squeezed on her squirming small intestines. Astrid dry heaved and retched loudly but nothing came out because her stomach was just forcefully emptied.  
Verandis then proceeded to knead on the loops of her innards, violating the digestion of her breakfast. As he kneaded, her intestines were forced to reverse the peristaltic movement. Her digested breakfast sloshed and gurgled while they made their way back to her stomach. Verandis kept kneading and he would sometimes squeeze the intestinal fluids and force them up her stomach.

Astrid could only retch and dry heave in response to the violation on her digestive tract. And then finally, the intestinal contents made their way back into her stomach in-masse. Verandis noticed the pear-shaped organ bulge.

"You ready, Astrid?"

The elf lifted her liver to gain excess to her stomach. He held the organ with both hands and played with it. When he squeezed a bit, her digested breakfast would slosh within and Astrid would gag and retch. The organ would also move whenever she retched.

"Gods damnit, I can't take it anymore!" he exclaimed then he quickly whipped out his fully erect member.

He tugged on her duodenum to pull out her stomach then he wrapped the organ around his penis. The peristaltic movement of her stomach stimulated his cock.  
It was now or never. The sloshing and gurgling and Astrid's violent retching indicate she's gonna throw up soon. With both hands, he squeezed her stomach around his cock. The organ contracted violently and made loud gurgling sounds, then finally, Astrid puked a steady stream of her breakfast on the other side of the bed. Verandis came from the stimulation of the peristaltic movement accompanied by the gurgling sounds of her stomach and the sight of Astrid puking torrents of her digested.  
He continued to squeeze her stomach around his cock until it was completely ejected off its contents and his cum ran out. The gurgling sounds ceased and Astrid passed out.

"Good girl." He said then he magically healed her afterwards. He undid her binds and slapped her into consciousness.

.

.

After waking up, Astrid looked at her abdomen and saw her wound was closed. She felt elated that she was alive and she didn't care that her Dark Brotherhood armour was turned into a long sleeved croptop by the crazy elf. She saw Verandis was over by the door cleaning himself up.

"Astrid, you're awake. You can take your leave now."

"You fucking bastard! I'll – " She sat up quickly to retrieve her dagger.

"You try to attack me and we'll start this all over again and this time I'll kill you for real." He said with a serious face. "Anyway, your organs are intact and are back where they're supposed to be. I'm sorry you had to lose your lunch… and breakfast. I took the liberty of… collecting them and putting them in jars for… sentimental purposes." He showed her 2 jars of her vomit, one containing her lunch was full and the other half empty containing her breakfast. "I extracted more from your stomach compared to your guts." He said, studying the contents of the jars. "Lunch must've been delicious, yes?"

"I should get going now." she said having had enough of his creepiness.

"One last thing if you don't mind. Can I guess what you had for breakfast?"

Astrid spread her palms. "Gods, you're fucking weird. Okay, what?"

"Ale and some sweetrolls? Since your gut contents were yellowish brown liquid."

"I'm just gonna have to say yes. I don't want to get slugged in the gut again just so you can examine whatever liquid is left inside me." she shook her head and crossed her arms. "With all that arcane knowledge of yours, you managed to get it wrong."

There was an awkward silence but was broken when Astrid's stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"How could I not? You rudely took out my sustenance for your... whatever the fuck it is that turns you on." She said while wiping off some smears of vomit from her lip. "I need to go now. The Sanctuary needs me."

"Oh, the one in Falkreath?"

Astrid's eyes widened like dinner plates. "How did you – "

"You keep your mouth shut about what you saw today and nothing will happen. Got me?" he said threateningly.

Astrid nodded in defeat and took her leave.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
